


Gibby :)

by NamelessNebula



Category: iCarly
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gibby has Corpse voice, Gibby is insecure, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Puberty, Slow Burn, The Bite of '87, Voice Change, Was That the Bite of 87'??, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNebula/pseuds/NamelessNebula
Summary: Gibby was never the confident type. If you looked into his brain, you would often find him daydreaming. Daydreaming about what he wishes he could be. The insecurities would bubble up and take over to the point where he couldn’t stand to be in his own body anymore. No one would actually know about this. No one would question Gibby as to why he would drift off in the middle of a conversation or lose himself during a lecture in his earth science class.A.K.A. Gibby Corpse voiceand Gibby falls in love with Corpseplease i'm writing this in school
Relationships: corpse/gibby, gibby/corpse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gibby :)

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take this seriously <3

Gibby was never the confident type. If you looked into his brain, you would often find him daydreaming. Daydreaming about what he wishes he could be. The insecurities would bubble up and take over to the point where he couldn’t stand to be in his own body anymore. No one would actually know about this. No one would question Gibby as to why he would drift off in the middle of a conversation or lose himself during a lecture in his earth science class. 

His insecurities would swallow him whole until one day, he took a stand against his own brain. Gibby’s whole personality transformed into the rambunctious young boy everyone came to know him as. Becoming comfortable in his own body was certainly a step he turned over with creativity. Not one person would expect this shy kid to take off his shirt and yell his name.

In the cafeteria, you would find him shirtless, crying out “GIBBY!!” Sure, it was an unsavory sight, but it was working. For the first time in ages, Gibby could accept his body, his skin, his weight, his everything.

While he felt okay for the most part, there was still something that kept the young Gibby awake at night. Something still felt off. While he didn’t know what it was, it still left a bad taste in his mouth. It tastes like the licorice that’s been sitting in the candy stash, untouched for years.

Gibby figured out what this taste was for when a voice spilled out of his mouth feeling like a size too small. He realized, his voice was not one he was comfortable with anymore. It wasn’t even something he thought about. It’s like when you go to put on your winter coat only to realize that it won’t quite wrap around your body completely, limiting your arms from entering the sleeves. His voice sounded small in his ears. This voice wasn’t for him.

This seemed like an unsolvable problem. How the heck do you just change your voice? Puberty would do this for a young man, but it isn’t a scheduled change. He could think of no other solution to his problem. All Gibby could do was wait for the natural change.

Day in and day out, he heard his high pitched voice fall from his mouth and pool around him like a prison he could never escape. Years passed. He can’t track how many did, but it felt like forever. It felt like an eternity with this licorice taste. You wouldn’t know a voice could be a curse unless you were Gibby.

He couldn’t say he was depressed. He wouldn’t diagnose his emotions like that. But it certainly felt like it after the hours of research he poured into his never ending questions. A diagnosis would never come his way, no. He wouldn’t tell his mom about this. Gibby wouldn’t be able to stand a conversation about his insecurities. So he was alone in this. Insecurities were well hidden behind the flesh wall he called “Gibby.”

Gibby watched on as he grew old with other guys his age. Their voices would change and grow while he was left behind in this licorice taste. He almost couldn’t stand it. Why was he being punished? It wasn’t fair to Gibby.

A couple of months after his 16th birthday, Gibby thought he was finally losing it. He could sense the pitch in his voice deepening. It was a progressive change, but it was one that he could not believe. The licorice taste bittered to a dark chocolate that coated his whole mouth. His voice dropped by a lot. But it didn’t stop dropping.

The pitch was almost too much. By the fifth month after his 16th birthday, his voice fully developed. Gibby was overjoyed by this change. He certainly liked the taste and the sound was wonderful on his ears. He wouldn’t notice how much his friends hated it. Gibby was too caught up in everything else.

His voice was deep. Deep like the feeling of looking into vast waters below you in a lonely ocean would give you. It rumbled in his chest and tested the foundations of his ribs. It’s a voice you only hear very rarely, almost unreal. 

He didn’t mind the deepness. Any change was amazing to him. Gibby was captivated by his own sound. He was engrossed in his voice, enthralled by the fact that he was producing the sound. 

A classmate of his had compared him to an upcoming streamer in the gaming community. Now, Gibby wasn’t very interested in streamers and video games. But this streamer with the same voice as his was different. 

His name was Corpse. And Gibby loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters as I delve further into the question "How much sanity can I chip away with a Gibby x Corpse fic?" Stay tuned.


End file.
